


KINGS OF THE NIGHT

by youngvalcano



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jack-o'-lanterns, K-pop References, R&R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: Halloween in New York, something everyone looked absolutely forward to."He will say" Raph began "I have no idea what is going on because they snuck out while I was asleep."And the turtles were absolutely no exception, after years of being underground these kids are ready to see the world."COOL DO WE NEED DISGUISES" Mikey yelled so loud Donatello had to cover his mouth almost immediately telling him to shush."Nope" Raphael said confidently "It's halloween all we need is ourselves, if anybody asks we just tell them that we're in our alien turtle costumes."That was actually a very good idea, even Leo agreed, "Okay fine, we just need a way to get out of here, and I know just the man hole" Leo said with his usual impish grin.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	KINGS OF THE NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people of the internet. Recently I've been watching Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And originally I was gonna make this fic in that Universe but then I remember that the Splinter in that universe was pretty lenient about going out. So I decided to make it the 2012 version where Splinter is much more strict and would not allow his sons to be out on the most crowded night of the year. Anyway October is around the corner and I wanted to make something for Spoopy Month so I decided why not make it about these four sneaking out on Halloween. I also need to add that there is an ableist trigger warning about dwarfism, I am no expert so if I get anything wrong let me know in the comments and I will edit it.

**It was the year 2006**

It was also Halloween.

"We can always stay and watch the Space Heroes Halloween Special."

And four turtles no older than eight were sitting on the ground bored out of their minds.

"THats lame" a grumpy looking one wearing a red, white and black t-shirt said to the one in a blue tee shirt with astronauts all over it.

"Your lame" the blue turtle shot back "well what would you do anyway?" the blue turtle asked crossing his arms "watch Donnie's educational shows?"

"Hey" the turtle who must have been named Donnie exclaimed, the boy was wearing a violet t-shirt that had a picture of a pair of glasses on them "what's wrong with liking them?"

"We can go trick or treating" the one who appeared the most innocent and youngest said, he was wearing an orange sweater with cats on it and was playing with an old teddy bear while sitting on a stool.

"Be serious Mikey" the blue turtle said, staring at the young boy as if he just suggested staying in their rooms quietly, while cleaning, and while they were at it why not eat their vegetables and drink their milk.

"I am serious" the turtle named Michelangelo defended "I see it on the TV all the time and it looks like so much fun" he cuddle into his teddy more "and I never had candy before and I kinda want to try it plus we have the buckets already."

Mikey was referring to the buckets they used to play the drums when not collecting small valuable objects.

"Donnie and Raphie always wanted to try candy too."

"TATTLE TALE" The red one who was named Raph yelled.

"Am not" Mikey said climbing down from his stool as much as his short legs could.

"Even if we want to try candy you know we are not allowed up there" the blue turtle stated.

"But everybody doesn't recognize each other on this day" Mikey defended in his broken english.

"He's got a point" Raph noted "worst case scenario people ask what we are supposed to be dressed as."

Donnie nodded actually happy to do something than read in his room or take apart old tech people would throw down the sewer.

"BAD IDEA" the blue turtle yelled.

"Please Leo" Mikey pleaded with his older brother named Leo.

"Do you have any idea what Splinter would say if we do this?" Leo reasoned.

"He will say" Raph began "I have no idea what is going on because they snuck out while I was asleep."

And the turtles were absolutely no exception, after years of being underground these kids are ready to see the world.

"COOL DO WE NEED DISGUISES" Mikey yelled so loud Donatello had to cover his mouth almost immediately telling him to shush.

"Nope" Raphael said confidently "It's halloween all we need is ourselves, if anybody asks we just tell them that we're in our alien turtle costumes."

That was actually a very good idea, even Leo agreed, "Okay fine, we just need a way to get out of here, and I know just the man hole" Leo said with his usual impish grin.

* * *

**It was five pm in New York**

Four brothers were walking the streets. If you were to see them you would ask why are they were wearing shirts over their costumes, on any other day you would ask why they were wearing costumes in the first place, but tonight was halloween. Quite a new world for these four brothers. When Leonardo led he made sure not to lose the three following him, Donatello looked around holding Michelangelo's hand so he did not separate and Raphael walked alongside him. They passed everything: clowns, witches, but were stopped by someone dressed as a superhero, Spiderman Leonardo believed. The boy was looking them up and down as if judging how they were dressed, then his eyes fell on Donatello. 

"What are you wearing?" he said referring to his shirt.

"A shirt" Donatello answered, not understanding that he was making fun of him.

"What are you a nerd?" the boy asked tauntingly.

Donatello didn't know how to answer, nobody aside from his brothers called him that. And when they did, he knew that they would not be anywhere without his brain. And he could easily tease them back about what they do or don't do. Raphael on the other hand was pissed. 

"What the hell did you call him?"

"I called him a nerd" the boy said "Midget." (authors note: do not actually call anybody this, people with dwarfism prefer to be called little people)

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say" Mikey added.

"I know what you are but what am i?" The boy responded back.

"That doesn't even " Leo began but stopped "Look we're wasting time lets go"

Leo guided his brothers along, trying to avoid any conflict with the guy. As they were walking past he looked down on everyone, and Raph growled as they walked by. 

"Freak" the boy muttered.

And that was when Raph threw a punch.

* * *

**There was a fight in New York**

It only lasted two minutes. Leonardo was able to break up the fight then and there. After some kicking and punching between Raphael and the boy, Leonardo was able to break the two up.

"THATS ENOUGTH."

Leo was able to drag Raph away. The boy yelled out to him every insult he could.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Donatello and Michelangelo kept their faces covered in case the boy ran for his parents.

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

The four turned around to see a girl and a boy around their age.

"YOU GUYS ACTUALLY FOUGHT ELI" the boy yelled excited "GOOD JOB!"

"No not good job we wasted time" Leonardo said "we wasted time there."

"What are your names" the girl asked, she had long red hair and blue eyes.

She was dressed as a rag doll, the boy next to her was dressed as a pirate complete with missing tooth. Donatello could not help but stare at the girl, she was so pretty to him.

"Donatello" he said almost immediately. 

"Raphael" Raphael grumbled when he introduced himself.

"Mikey" Michelangelo said, using his nickname rather than his full name.

"Short for Michelangelo" Donatello explained "you can call me Donnie, and him Raph.

* * *

**There were friends in New York**

Leonardo was wary but trusted these two as they walked the streets in search of candy, Casey and April he believed. They knew the streets well. They went door to door collecting what they got from strangers who complemented their costumes. This meant they had gotten the most candy and that these boys were almost ready to go home.

"But you guys just got here" Casey argued.

Donatello did not want to leave either. He was unwilling to get caught though.

"We kind of have a curfew."

"Man your parents must be pretty strict" April noted.

Raphael wanted to say that Splinter was more than just strict. Quickly he said that they could go to one more house and go back home, the two children understood and both groups walked to the next house when they ran into a familiar face.

"Well well well" The boy from earlier said.

To be honest the four brothers already had forgotten what his name was.

"What do you want Eli?" Casey snarled "Came to get your face beat in again?"

"I came to beat your face in" Eli said to the four brothers "losers" he hissed much to Raphael's annoyance.

He growled and walked up to Eli.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR ME TO REARRANGE YOUR DENTAL WORK."

Then two other guys walked up and stood right next to Eli, sneering down at him.

"Oh No" April gasped "Run Raphael, those guys are bad news, their gonna kill us all."

Raphael cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**There was another fight in New York**

When Michelangelo watched the fight he wanted to jump in. But April held his arm as Raphael, Leonardo, and Casey threw punches, Donatello pulled them to someplace safe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?"

The children looked up at the man who threw open the door. He looked extremely angry and went to separate the boys, Eli and his friends got away but Raphael and Leonardo each had one hand on their shoulders, the man yelled asking to speak to their parents. 

"Please sir" the boys begged trying to loosen his grip.

"No" the man barked "you are staying here until we can contact your parents."

Leo immediately paled at that. What do they do, do they tell him that their orphans, tell him that they don't have a phone? 

"There you boys are" they heard a calming familiar voice "I've been looking everywhere for you two."

They turned around to see Splinter right in front of them, his arms crossed, and a rather disappointed look on his face. Right next to him, each looking ashamed of themselves, were Donatello and Michelangelo, Casey and April were no where to be found.

"Are you these boys' father."

"Yes I am."

"Well I have to let you know that these two were fighting."

Splinter's disappointment grew, Raphael knew that he was going to get a lecture when they got home. He apologized to the man and led the boys home.

"What about Casey and April?" Leonardo asked.

"I have sent them home."

* * *

**There was a lecture in New York**

Yelling was not Sensei's style. His style was letting you know what you did wrong in a calm and clear voice making absolute sure that you are listening because god help you of you make the mistake of interrupting him while he is giving a lecture.

"You left our home when I was sleeping" he began "let yourself be seen by humans".

"You got into a fight" he continued while looking at Raphael "And forced me to be seen by humans."

"What do you have to say for yourselves."

Each turtle felt what tasted like bile rise up in their throats. This was enough for the unfearful to run out of the room. Ulterior motives were to get candy not get in trouble, but they knew that Splinter would not take that as an excuse. He always lecture them about being very much attached to material objects. Whenever Leonardo and Raphael would fight over a toy, he would make them sit in separate corners and took the toy away for about a week. When Michelangelo pointed to a toy on tv, he would remind him that they are very much poor and that toy was very much expensive and change the channel to the Japanese soap operas that would cause Mikey to fall asleep immediately.

"We just wanted to have a normal night" Donatello defended.

"Well we aren't normal" Splinter said sighing "I am not doing this to be strict"

He knelt down to his sons. He went on to explain, that the reason they stay hidden is for not only their safety but everyone else. The purpose of a ninja is to protect innocent people with honor and respect, but only when they are ready. They risked so much when they left and people got hurt. They hurt the people they fought, they almost hurt Casey and April. And if Master Splinter hadn't arrived when he did, the man who stopped the fight would have gotten hurt.

"Now do you understand?"

"Hai sensei" each turtle said.

"And we are very sorry" Michelangelo added.

"Now go to bed, I am going to end your normal night with a normal candy inspection."

**Author's Note:**

> Always check your candy kids. Happy Fictober guys.


End file.
